kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
In the dead of winter (Bonus Level)
Classification: Elimination, and Assault Level: In the Dead of Winter Date/Time: March 20, 2987, 8:45:29 am and counting Place: Central Eastern Alps, Austria Character (Player 1): Dark Ops Soldier (Alpha 1) Character (Player 2): Dark Ops Soldier (Alpha 2) Character (Player 3): Dark Ops Soldier (Alpha 3) Character (Player 4): Dark Ops Soldier (Alpha 4) Division: Dark Ops Special Forces Unit Description *Objective **Eliminate devourers in the alps! **Locate the Ultranationalist Base **Destroy the Ultranationalist Base **Get to the LZ *Characters **Dark Op Soldiers **Ultranationalists **Devourers *Weather: Snowy, Blizzard *Vehicles: Russian Attack Helicopters *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Difficulties * Easy - Player is faced with light opposition * Medium - Player is faced with Moderate opposition * Hard - Player is face with semi heavy opposition * Legendary - Player is faced with heavy opposition Opening Scene Scene fades into gameplay Gameplay Dark Op Soldier (Alpha): We've got a thousand nukes to end this right now. What should we do Command. ...Command? Dark Op Soldier (HQ): Might want to move in with the guns. Bravo team, check out the alps. Over. The trasmission then gets quiet, devourers can be heard in the distance. Dark Op Soldier (Alpha): Uh, Zulu? Dark Op Soldier (Zulu): Uh, we're starting our patrol east along the Alps. North side access road, over. Dark Op Soldier (HQ): Disciple Four, Oxide. What's your status, over? The trasmission then gets quiet for 5 seconds. Dark Op Soldier (Bravo): AAAAHHHHH!!! We are being flanked! Get out! Get out while you still have a chance! Dark Op Soldier (HQ): Hey, I'm not getting anything from Disciple Four, north ridge road. Dark Op Soldier (Alpha): Could be a bad transmitter. Dark Op Soldier (HQ): Butcher three, Oxide. We've lost contact with Disciple Five. The dark ops soldier alpha then turns to the player Dark Op Soldier (Alpha): Hang on im going to check it out. Dark Op Soldier (Alpha 2): Roger that. Be careful out there. A Ultranationalist Helicopter then flies past the player and heads west towards the base. Dark Op Soldier (Alpha): Ultranationalists. Thought they were finished. Dark Op Soldier (Alpha 1): Nah. Move out. The Dark Op Soldier leaves and heads deep into the fog. Dark Op Soldier (Alpha): AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Dark Op Soldier (HQ): Alpha Leader! Come in! Alpha Leader, what's your status? Dark Op Soldier (HQ): Alpha Leader, come in damn it! Alpha 1 and 2 go and check it out and finds him dead. Dark Op Soldier (Alpha 2): He's dead. Oh my fucking...Devourers everywhere! Dark Op Soldier (Alpha 2): Open Fire! Suppress them! As soon as the area is suppressed and no more devourers are in the area they move towards the Ultranationalist base. Dark Op Soldier (HQ): Alpha 1 and 2, what's your status? Does anyone copy? Over. Player reach the Ultranationalist base and two more Assault Helicopters fly over them. Dark Op Soldier (Alpha 2): I copy. Muliple hostiles in the base. Can we engage. Over. Dark Op Soldier (HQ): Alpha-2. Affirmative. Operation Sub-Rosa. Engage. The player must sneak their way through the base, evading patrols and planting C4 charges on an attack helicopter, a fighter jet and inside a building. After planting these the player must escape to a location marked with green smoke for extraction. Category:Levels